A Practical Joke Love
by Kags Jane
Summary: Story of how Kouga and Kagome find love while playing practical jokes on Kikyo. The pranks are soooo funny! battle time! KagXKouga SangoXMir
1. Kikyo's Entrance

Story of how Kouga and Kagome find love while playing practical jokes on Kikyo. The pranks are soo funny!

Disclaimer: Never owned, never will. So sad!

* * *

Chapter 1:Kikyo's Entrance

"Everyone! Sit down as I take the attendance!" Mr.Myouga said as he said down on his desk and opened his attendance book.

"Kagome Higurashi!" (sp?)

"Here!"

"Rin Hirgurashi!"

"I'm Heeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Rin sang.

"Inuyasha Tousha!"

"I'm over here! No need to yell!"

"Sesshomaru Tousha!"

Sesshomaru grunted meaning he was here.

"Sango Chan!"

"Present!"

"Miroku Tai"

"Ready to work sir!"

The whole class glared at him.

:_sweatdrop falls down Miroku's head:_

"Kikyo Hoo-hash-something!"

Kikyo stood up and gave the whole class a wink.

"Thank you so much Mr.Myouga for making my name sound so unique and by the way, It's "Hoohashi".

"Like it makes a difference." Rin said.

The whole class hated Kikyo except probably Miroku who basically liked any young girl so it makes no difference.

Kikyo gave a little supermodel turn hoping all the boys would drool but they didn't. Kikyo gave a little swing in the hips to make the boys drool but they didn't.

"Kikyo, please stop moving your bottom from side to side and place it on the chair where it will hopefully stay for the next hour." Mr. Myouga said.

The whole class bursted into laughter.

"Humph!" Kikyo said as she crossed her arms and sat down.

_Everyone is just jealous of my beauty!_

The attendance continued until Mr. Myouga said "Class, today we have a new student! Kouga Wolf, please come in!"

A young man with a long black ponytail walked in the room and bowed.

Kikyo immediately got up and winked at him.

"Hey cutie! I'm sure you'd like to unwind with me at my mansion while we do something private together?"

"Get a life!" Inuyasha said from the front of the class.

"Inuyasha honey!" Kikyo said as she walked to the front of the class and tried to kiss Inuyasha on the lips. "Come here and give your sweety a kissy!"

Kikyo was about to kiss him when Inuyasha placed a finger on top of her lips.

"Keep those red swollen things that **You** call lips." Inuyasha said.

_I guess the only one left that is even worth hitting on is that monk._

"Miroku you cute little monk! Come and give me a kiss! I promise you I will bear your child and we will have the nicest kids in the entire universe!"

Miroku was about to say something when he felt lips on his lips. Then her tongue was about to stick in his mouth when she felt someone whack her in the head.

She stopped kissing Miroku and turned around to see a red faced Sango with flames above her head.

"Nobody but nobody kisses my Miroku on the lips except for ME!" Sango screamed.

"Stupid Kikyo." Sesshomaru muttered.

Sango punched Kikyo right in the stomach and Kikyo cried for help.

Meanwhile, a certain perverted monk was still daydreaming and in a daze because of Kikyo's almost French kiss. Daydreaming about what? About his future children with Kikyo. Kagome could sense these things and immediately told Sango which only made her more mad and started ounching and kicking Kikyo in the head, back and tmach over and over again until Kikyo had broken at least 8 bones.

"Miroku! Get out of that trance!" Sango said as she shook Miroku over and over again.

"Kikyo? Is that you?" Miroku said as he pulled Sango towards him and immediately French kissed her.

Sango stuck her toungue in as well and they continued kissing for at least 15 minutes until they both had to breath.

"Aw……." The whole class said except for Kikyo who was more than half dead at the moment.

"Rin wanna do with Sesshomaru!" Rin sang while talking.

Rin jumped onto Sesshomaru and kissed him on the lips. Sesshomaru started to blush so hard that Inuyasha spoke up.

"Gee, I didn't know Sesshomaru could even blush, hardly even do anything at the least." Inuyasha said.

While the whole class was staring at the two couples blushing and giggling with each other, Kagome snuck up to Kouga.

"Hi Kouga, you're pretty cute."

"You're pretty cute yourself!"

"Do you want to go out tonight or something?"

"You're asking me out? Sure! I'd love to!"

"Um…..the movies tonight at 7:00"?

"No problem" Kouga said happy that he was having so much luck in a new school.

"Great!" Kagome said as she gave him a light kiss on the cheeks.

"I'm going to like it in this school." Kouga said.

Kagome giggled.

Mr. Myouga's head finally started to burn.

"EVERYONE! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW! STOP THIS KISSING AD FLIRTING WITH EACH OTHER! I WILL NOT TOLER-"

Just as he said this he was cut off my the bell.

"Well, I guess class is over. That was funnish." A very bored Inuyasha said.

Miroku snapped out of it.

"Oh! Sango my dear! Was I kissing you?"

"Um….yah, sort of…." Sango said as she looked down and blushed.

"Can we **do it** again sometime?" Miroku asked with his white teeth shining.

"Do it?" Sango asked.

"Yah, you know, taking off clothes, in bed kiss-"

Before Miroku could finish, Sango screamed "HENTAI!" and paniced accidentally knocking Miroku out cold.

"Whoops?"

* * *

Lunch Time

"So, Kouga, where are you from?" Kagome asked.

"Out east before I moved here."

"Oh! Was everyone there as cute as you?"

"Not really. I'm the best looking one! Just kidding!" Kouga chuckled as he started to tickled Kagome.

"HA HA HA HA! STOP KOUGA-KUN! HA HA HA HA!" Kagome laughed like crazy. Kouga stopped and Kagome pocked him right above his waist.

"OMG! THAT"S MY TICKLY SPOT!" Kagome stopped poking.

"How'd you know?" Kouga laughed as he wiped his tears away from laughing.

"I get these feelings." Kagome said.

"Hey, I got an idea." Kouga said as he sat down closer to Kagome on the lunch table.

"What Kouga?"

"Let's play pranks on that big butted Kikyo."

"What should we do?"

"I'm thinking old fashioned pranks. Oh! I know! She likes showing off her butt right?"

"More than anything in the world, besides her bust."

"I see….."

"I GOT IT!" Kagome screamed.

"I can bust down lockers pretty well, and I know she changes her bra and underwear every 2 hours so I'll open her locker, put some glue in her bra and underwear and voila!"

"Ha Ha! Let's see how she likes it when she can't remove them."

"C'mon, let's get to work."

* * *

At the Lockers

Kagome ran her finger down the row of lockers, looking for Kikyo's. A sudden tingle went through her body when she ran her finger down locker 156.

"I'm sure this locker is hers! Kouga, you keep watch and make sure she doesn't come."

"Okay."

Kagome turned Kikyo's lock back and forth until she felt 3 tingles and the lock clicked open. She opened it to see a locker stuffed with bras and underwears.

"Woah…..So that's what bras look like."

"Kouga-kun! You're supposed to keep watch, not think about trying bras on!"

Kagome covered her mouth.

"Okay, spill how do you always know what I'm doing or thinking?"

"Um….There's no easy way of putting this but I'm a miko (Priestess) and I kinda get these feelings all the time about things and I can kinda hear from time to time what people are thinking. Okay? Please don't turn me down for that."

"No problem! That's pretty cool and I will not try on her bra. Okay?"

Kagome fake punched Kouga on the arm. "Whatever you say Kouga-kun."

Kagome slowly applied the glue on four pairs of bras and 4 pairs of underwears.

"I'm done Kouga-kun."

"Kagome! Close her locker right now! Kikyo's coming!"

They both ran off and hid around the corner to spy on her.

They saw her reach into her locker and pull out an underwear and bra then head towards the girls changing rooms.

Kouga and Kagome ran quietly to the girls changeroom.

"Kouga! You can't come in here! We'll stay out here until she comes out."

They ran back to the corner and saw Kikyo walking out with her old bra and underwear.

"Kikyo looked around to see no one there and then said to herself, "Ugh! My underwear and bra feel really tight today!" and she walked back into the changerom.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kouga and Kagome heard Kikyo screaming in the changeroom.

Kagome walked in to see Kikyo pulling and pulling her bra off but it was stuck.

"WOAH! NO WONDER SHE NEEDS A BRA! HER BOOBS ARE HUMOUNGOUS!"

Next, she saw her trying to pull her underwear off but it was also stuck.

Kagome quickly ran out of the changeroom quietly to see Kouga waiting for her outside.

"So? What did you see?"


	2. The Gang Gets Together

Disclaimer: I don't own. Blah blah blah.

Plz R&R and no flames!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gang Gets Together

"So? What did you see?" Kouga asked.

"OMG! Boobs-big-pulling-underwear!" Kagome said as her eyes were wide open.

"Huh?" Kouga asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"I mean her boobs are humoungous and her bra is stuck! Might take a while to stall her."

"Stall for what?" Kouga asked.

"You'll see" Kagome giggled as she pulled Kouga down the hall to wear the Inuyasha gang (including Sesshomaru) were gathered.

"Hey guys! "Kagome said as she walked into the gathering circle.

"Meet Kouga-kun!"

"Hey" Sango said.

"Yo!" Miroku said.

"Whadya want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Helooooooooo!" Rin sang.

Sesshomaru grunted.

"Hi mister!" Shippo said.

"Guys, I have a plan. You all hate Kikyo right?" Kagome asked.

"Nooooooooooo…."Miroku said.

Everyone glared at him.

"Um….yes?"Miroku asked.

"Anyways, let's play real good pranks on her. We stalled her for now so we can all plan another prank."

"Anything to get back at that btch." Sango said growling.

"Sure." Shippo said.

"I'm in." Inuyasha said.

"Fun time!" Rin said with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll take it everyone is in?" Kouga asked.

"Duh!" Kagome said.

"Okay, Kikyo's going to go home in a little while so Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, you distract Kikyo for as long as possible.

"Got it!" Inuyasha said.

"Sango and Rin you keep lookout as I go in Kikyo's house and room. Got it?"

"Yup!" Rin said.

"And Kouga, you go in Kikyo's room with me. You and I are going to put some electric wire on her telephone connected to a motion detector on her door. So everytime she leaves her room, the phone will ring."

"Brilliant!" Kouga said.

Kikyo's house

"Postitions you guys!" Kagome said as she signaled everyone.

"Kouga, can you boost me up to Kikyo's room window and come in afterwards?"

"No problem." Kouga replied.

Kagome got lifted up to the window and the lock clicked open thanks to Kagome.

She pushed her way through the window and looked it.

"It's not that big, now…where's the phone? Aha!"

Kagome rushed over to the phone and placed some wire on it. Then she ran over to the door and pulled a tiny motion detector out of her pocket and attached the wire in.

"Done!" Kagome said happy with the job she had done.

Suddenly her cell phone ringed. It was Inuyasha.

"Kagome! We can't hold her any longer! She's coming in the house right now! Move!"

Kagome hurried to the window and jumped out with Kouga catching her while he was halfway up climbing the side of the house.

"Oof!" Kouga said as he fell down the house.

"Sorry Kouga-kun but we have to hide right now! Kikyo is coming!"

"Let's go Kagome-chan!" Sango said as she pulled Kagome behind the trees behind the house.

Rin and Kouga followed.

They could hear Kikyo's phone ringing.

"I guess she went in the house already." Kagome snickered.

They could hear another ringing followed by several more rings.Then they could hear Kikyo screaming, "YOU DAMN PHONE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

As soon as she finished screaming, there were exactly 12 more rings and they heard the phone smash down to the ground.

"Yikes! Poor phone!" Rin said.

"Now!" Kouga said, "Let's scram!"

* * *

Yes, I know this one is shorter. But plz R&R! Thank you! 


	3. When the Fun Begins

Thanx ppl for reviewing. These pranks are going to be funny! Anyone has any suggestions of really really good pranks?

Disclaimer: No, no, no so don't bring Judge Judy in my house and do not try these pranks on your friends. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Fun Begins

"Now!" Kouga said, "Let's scram!"

They ran out of the trees and saw the guys waiting for them in the front.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well what?" Kagome asked.

"You idiot! How did it turn out?" Inuyasha shouted.

"The poor phone died!" Rin said with a sad face.

"It was so pretty." Kagome said.

"Um…..can we quit the drama and get the heck out of here?" Miroku asked.

"Oh! Right!" Shippo said.

They ran far from Kikyo's house and ran to Kagome's house.

Kagome's House

"Since it's Friday already….." Kagome started.

"Let's plan more pranks on Kikyo!" Inuyasha said with an evil grin.

"Sure!" Kouga said.

"Poor Kikyo, doesn't even get a chance." Miroku said.

Everyone glared at him.

"He says the wrong things at the wrong times." Shippo said.

"Very wrong things!" Sango corrected.

"Um….any ideas for pranks?" Kagome asked.

"OOH! Me! Me!" Inuyasha said with his arm swinging in the air.

"Yah Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"If you want to use the bathroom, it's down the hall." Shippo said.

Inuyasha punched Shippo in a head and a big red bump appeared.

"Ouch! Kagome! Inuyasha hurt me!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha an evil glare and he backed down.

"As I was saying…"Inuyasha said.

"You mean motioning." Shippo said.

"Grrrr…..! Anyways, I was thinking that half the group-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Splits up and the first group puts colour dye in Kikyo's shampoo, hair spray and other hair stuff, and the second group can put up horrible pictures of Kikyo all over the school walls?" Kagome finished.

"I really hate it when you do that!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"My bad. It was an accident." Kagome said.

The gang giggled.

Inuyasha gave everyone an evil eye which made the gang sit still in silence.

"Anyways, the first group has to be-" He was cut off again.

"Girls and the second group has to be boys. But where will we get the pictures?" Kagome finished again.

"Kagome…….." Inuyasha said.

"I'm so dead? I know." Kagome said.

Then, with a tiny poke and the word "sit", Inuyasha feel down head first onto the floor.

The whole gang burst into laughter and Sesshomaru gave a little chuckle.

"So way an accident Inuyasha, but next time I can do that on purpose." Kagome said warning Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru chuckled again.

"We can get the pictures from her bad yearbook pictures, Rin has the whole set of yearbooks since 4th grade." Sesshomaru finally spoke up.

"Ooooooh! Seshy so smart!" Rin said.

"Well…." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't flatter yourself. I came up with the idea!" Inuyasha said.

"Shouldn't we do something besides argue right about now?" Kouga asked.

"Like stare at Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Hentai." Kagome muttered as she gave Miroku a slight poke and he fell head first into the floor.

"Now keep away you perverted demon! Kagome said with a sarcastic tone, "Or I shall be forced to poke!"

"No! Anything but that your highness!" Miroku said in a sarcastic way.

Kagome wiggled her finger and Miroku shivered in fear then Kagome burst into laughter.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha! You should've seen your face!" Kagome screamed while laughing.

"Aw man-err-woman!" Miroku said.

"C'mon! We got work to do!" Sango said.

"Right!" Kagome said with a little energized nod.

"About time!" Shippo said.

"Sorry Shippo!" Kagome said.

Back at school on Monday

"Are you sure sneaking into school before it opens is a good idea?" Kouga asked the gang.

"Duh!" Kagome said, "Did everyone bring the materials?"

They nodded.

"Let's see, Colour dye?"

Sango nodded.

"The printout pictures of Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Stapler?"

Miroku nodded.

"Staples?"

Shippo nodded.

"Ok! Let's get to work! Girls! Follow me and boys follow Inuyasha! We meet back here in an hour!"

The group split up and got to work immediately.

An hour later 15 minutes before the school opened

Kagome got the sudden urge to pick up her cell phone and call Inuyasha.

"Hello?" Inuyasha picked up.

"I got a feeling that Kikyo is coming! Hide you guys!" She said on her phone.

The boys ran and hid in the boys bathroom that wasn't too far from Kikyo's locker.

The girls ran into the gym which had a little window which had a perfect view of Kikyo's locker.

As usual, Kikyo came 15 minutes earlier to take her morning shower at the school.

Kikyo looked around to see no one there and she undressed. The boys saw it all through the little slit on the washroom door. She took off everything except her bra and underwear which Kagome guessed were still stuck. Kikyo gave a long tug on her bra (no strap) but it still stuck. Her boobs were now hanging down with the bra stuck on them. Miroku was drooling over the sight while Inuyasha got ready to punch him. The girls had covered their eyes. They saw Kikyo walk in the change room naked and 10 minutes later came out with orange hair with purple streaks and her bra and underwear removed. Kagome's guess was that they came off because of the hot water in the shower. Her boobs had red rings around them because of the glue and there were red rings around the back of her butt. Kikyo looked around to see that the school still wasn't opened yet and she put on another bra, one that Kagome had recently applied more glue to. She put on her underwear which also got stuck and Kikyo shrieked. They were stuck once again. The girls and guys snickered. Kikyo pulled and pulled until the boys realized that her boobs were actually much longer then they looked before. Kikyo looked into her locker mirror to find that her hair was now orange and purple. She shrieked even louder this time. Just as she screamed, the janitor (who always came 5 minutes early) ran into the school seeing Kikyo naked and all.

* * *

Clifee time! Hee Hee! Plz review! Thank you! 


	4. Science Class

Well? Reviews plz!

Disclaimer: I know the routine already. I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 4: Science Class

Just as she screamed, the janitor (who always came 5 minutes early) ran into the school seeing Kikyo naked and all.

The janitor was the most handsome boy in school (even though he's a janitor, he's really young). Almost every girl in the school had a crush on him including Kikyo. He also had a Spanish or Italian accent.

"Eh, zat is stuck?"

"Um….oui?" (Means yes in french)

"I am Italian, not French."

"Sorry." Kikyo said.

"Do youz need some eh…..how you say…help?"

"Yes. My bra is stuck."

"I can zee zat." He said.

Kikyo blushed deeply as he came up to her and pulled on her bra. He tugged and tugged but it was still stuck. They spent another five minutes standing there and pulling that they did not realize the hallways were already being filled with kids because Kikyo was too engrossed in the janitor and the janitor was too engrossed in the removing of the bra.

Kids started to crowd them and made a semi-circle around the janitor and Kikyo. Still Kikyo and the janitor did not realize until one kid spoke up and the bad news was that the kid was really popular.

"Hey! Guys!" He shouted. "Look! Kikyo doll here has her bra stuck! And its strapless too! Come and see!"

Finally Kikyo snapped out of it to see kids crowded all the way around her while she herself was bare except for the glued on bra and underwear.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" She yelled.

"Get away from me you perverts!" She screamed.

Then another kid said "Hey, guys! No need to look at her! She posted all these pictures of herself naked all around the school!"

The Inuyasha gang heard and gathered around in the corner of the hallway and everyone stared at Sesshomaru who was supposed to take care of Kikyo's pictures.

"How did you get those pictures?" Kagome asked him.

"Well….she always bragged about her pictures on her website so I copy and pasted those pictures onto Photoshop (on the computer) and edited them."

"Smart Sesshy!" Rin said.

They all looked back at Kikyo who was still being pulled by the hard working janitor that tried to get her bra off.

"Ha! What's her excuse going to be when she's late for class?" Inuyasha started. "My bra and underwear were stuck onto me and the janitor was pulling them off which made me late?" Inuyasha imitating Kikyo's voice.

"The whole gang laughed.

"OMG! Speaking of class, we have to get to class!" Kagome said as the gang ran to class.

Their next class was Science.

In Class

"Everyone, sit down so I can take the attendance!" Mr. Totosai said.

In half a minute, in the middle of attendance, everyone saw Kikyo barge in wearing a towel.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Totosai." Kikyo said.

"What's your excuse this time Ms…..Hoo-something."

"Hoohashi, sir. And I was late because….BECAUSE MY BRA AND UNDERWEAR ARE STUCK ONTO ME AND I COULDN"T REMOVE THEM AND THE JANITOR TRIED HELPING ME BUT HE COULDN'T PULL IT OFF AND HE GOT IT OFF BUT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO CHANGE INTO SOMETHING FANCY SO I CHANGED INTO SOMETHING ELSE!" She yelled.

"I see, since you changed, please take your towel off now."

"If you say so sir." She said with a little evil smile.

She took off the towel and threw it ino the garnage bin and appeared in a red and white string bikini and the bottom as a thong.

She turned and turned in her bikini and stuck her butt out while she strutted.

"Kagome, do something!" Kagome heard from Sango who was behind her.

"Oh I will!" She said. She focused her miko powers on Kikyo tied string behind her neck and the string on her thong.

Suddenly, both the strings snapped and her thong came off and her bikini fell of and her thong fell off. Now she was bare naked all over again.

"Are you happy now, Ms. Hooshi?" Totosai said covering his eyes.

"It's Hoohashi sir." She said.

"Whatever, now sit down in your bare naked skin as I won't allot any time for you to change."

"Good going Kag!" The gang said as they turned around and hive fived her.

Kikyo glared at them but the gang didn't see."

"Now, class! Today we are going to learn about a planet that sounds like something Kikyo here has shown us a lot of while she was in that thong and it snapped. We are going to learn about URANUS!" He said and the whole class burst into laughter.

_Who cares if I'm naked? I still look good! _Kikyo thought as she got up and strut around like a supermodel.

"Kikyo, nobody wants to look at your naked body, except for that perverted monk over there and your purple and orange hair doesn't help it either!" Inuyasha said as he covered his eyes.

"Oh really?" Kikyo said as she walked up to Miroku and lifted her arms.

Miroku drooled and Kikyo felt a table hit her in the back of her head as she fell face first onto the ground.

"Gr……" They all heard Kikyo growl.

Suddenly a shock came from Kagome's body.

Kagome's eyes turned black for a second and they turned back into her brown eyes.

"Kagome? Are you okay?' Kouga asked.

"You guys! We have to leave before Kikyo gets up again!" Kagome said as she ran out of the classroom.

"Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and then Miroku said, "I think we should follow her, seeing as her eyes had just turned black."

"Let's go!" Sango said.

The gang ran out of the door and saw Kagome hiding in the corner of the hallway.

As they approached Kagome, they asked, "Kagome? What's with the sudden hurry?"

"Kikyo! Sh-She's a miko too!" Kagome said.

"But how could she be? Wouldn't you have sensed that earlier?" Kouga asked.

"Before, she didn't know she was a miko which made her not a miko but now that she's so mad, I think she's found her real power and when she gets up, she'llo be able to sense that we played those practical jokes on her!"

"So? You'll beat her right Kagome? Right Kagome? Kagome?"

* * *

This chapter is even shorter but I'm kind of in a hurry right now so yah. Ha Ha! Leave you all on a cliffy! Give me a couple good reviews and I promise to update. . 


	5. Battle Scene I

Moment of truth…. Plz R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Battle Scene I

"So? You'll beat her right Kagome? Right Kagome? Kagome?" Kouga asked feeling worried.

"Her eyes! They're black again!" Sango said.

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome suddenly got back to her conscience.

"Kikyo- Kikyo is coming! We're, we're going to die!" Kagome said as she burst into tears and ran.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No good." Kouga asked. "I'll go after her, You three fight Kikyo." Kouga said. "She's coming."

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha nodded and ran to the science class.

"Kagome?" Kouga kept yelling out as he walked down the empty corridors of the school.

Kouga's ear began to twitch as he heard sobbing down the right hallway.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he ran down the right hallway to see her there sitting against the lockers crying.

"Kouga, leave me alone. I have no power to fight Kikyo and those other three definitely won't." Kagome said.

"I-" Kouga began.

_Should I tell her?_

"Tell me what Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Um…" He said as he sat down next to her. "You think that we are all regular humans, like, without all your powers and stuff right?" Kouga began.

"Of course! None of you guys are priestesses or priests." Kagome said.

"No, we are not. We are more than that." Kouga said.

"Huh? I don't get it. If you guys were, I would've sensed it long ago unless…" Kagome said as she cleared up her tears.

"Unless we have a different sort of power." Kouga said.

"Different?" Kagome said.

"Yes, there is no easy way for me to explain this but…" Kouga said. "But I'll tell you in the simplest way possible."

"Ok." Kagome said.

"Sango is a human but she is a very trained demon slayer and fighter, Miroku is a monk with spiritual powers, Inuyasha is-" Kouga said.

"What is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha is a half demon and I…" Kouga said.

Kagome gasped. "You-you're a full wolf demon!" Kagome yelled.

"Quiet down! None of us are evil and we are all helping you. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are fighting Kikyo right now and-" Kouga said but was cut off.

"Explain one thing to me first." Kagome said. "How is it that all of you knew what each other was when I knew you guys long before you all knew each other?" Kagome asked.

"We have keen senses." Kouga said.

"So? Did that boost up your power now? With us, there is no way that you will lose. And also, we won't kill Kikyo, don't worry. You will have the job of sealing up her miko powers. Without them, she is no match." Kouga said. "And also, you don't have to keep hiding it. You are more than a miko. We all know."

"Ok, but if you already knew I was all of this, why did you ask me in the first place?" Kagome asked.

"If I didn't ask you, you would've been very suspicious of me. One more thing, when we go back to the science class where the rest are, do not seem shocked that the others have transformed in a way. Sango and Miroku are in different outfits with weapons, and Inuyasha, he has ears and his hair is silver." Kouga said.

"B-But, his hair is black!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That's his human form. He can transform at will. So? Kagome? Are you ready to kick Kikyo butt?" Kouga asked.

"Yes! Maybe. I'm still afraid of Kikyo. Her powers have increased to the same rate as mine. And-" Kagome broke into sobs again.

"Kagome! Get a grip! We can beat him if we all work together!" Kouga said grabbing Kagome by the arm.

Kagome cried even harder.

"I'm sorry that I overreacted but you have to get a hold of yourself! If we want Kikyo to stop rampaging over the school, we need your help!" Kouga yelled.

"I know that but I'm so scared." Kagome said.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a swift tug and she was in Kouga's arms.

"Kagome, we are all as equally strong as you, we can beat Kikyo. We can beat her if you help us. Think about it. It's going to be five against one, Kikyo. She doesn't stand a chance. Let's go Kagome." Kouga said.

"Kouga, you're so nice." Kagome said as she lifted her head and kissed Kouga.

At first Kouga was shocked but soon kissed Kagome back and they deepened the kiss. Finally, Kagome let go because she needed to breathe and hugged Kouga tightly.

"You're right, Kouga. We can beat Kikyo. As long as you and my friends are helping me." Kagome said as she loosened her hug.

"That's my girl." Kouga said as he picked Kagome up bridal style and ran to the science class.

"About time you two arrived. Kouga, you told her about us?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, y-your hair. It is silver!" Kagome said.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I promise you that the story will get funnier. Meanwhile, plz R&R! no flames plz! 


	6. Battle Scene II

Disclaimer: I know it's annoying but I don't own any characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: Battle Scene II

"Inuyasha, y-your hair. It is silver!" Kagome said.

" So ya didn't tell her?" Inuyasha asked a bit annoyed of Kagome's reaction.

"I told her alright, she's just surprised." Kouga said.

"Quit the chit-chat and help!" Sango yelled.

"Right!" Inuyasha yelled steering himself back in battle mode.

"You ready?" Kouga asked.

"Oh yeah, let's kick Kikyo butt." Kagome said.

Sango took two mini boomerangs out of her hair and threw them at Kikyo's feet causing her to trip and fall flat.

"Those were boomerangs? I always thought they were normal hair clips." Kagome asked.

"Hey! Kouga! I just remembered! I forgot to ask you a question." Kagome said to Kouga.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"You told me about these three but what about Shippo, Sesshomaru and Rin? Don't tell me they all have magical powers too." Kagome said.

"Shippo-" Kouga stopped for a second while he punched Kikyo in the face.

"Shippo is a small fox demon, Sesshomaru is a full dog demon and Rin is-" He was cut.

"Omg, does she have super human powers too?" Kagome asked.

"Technically, no. She's like Sesshomaru's little cheerleader." He answered.

Kagome giggled.

"Whoops! How did I not know that was coming?" She asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

Miroku pulled out his staff thingy and tried to hit Kikyo is her head but was hit back by a force field.

"No good, she has some invisible force field around her." Inuyasha said.

Sango threw her boomerangs at Kikyo but were also reflected by Kikyo's force field.

"Let me try to break it." Kagome said.

She took her hands out and placed them in front of her trying to break the force field.

"Come on…" She said to herself.

"Almost there… Aha!" She said as she detected a weak spot in the force field and mentally slammed it down.

"One force field down!" Kouga said.

"Kagome!"

Kagome suddenly heard a kiddy voice.

"Shippo!" She said.

"My turn! Fox Fire!" He yelled.

"Great job Shippo, only burned half her hair off." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he smacked his face with his hand.

"WAAAAA! Inuyasha is being mean to me again!" Shippo yelled.

"I would get Inuyasha to sit right now but we're in the middle of a fierce battle." Kagome said.

Suddenly Sesshomaru appeared with tons of armor on and really really long silver hair.

"Whoa.." Kagome said.

"Allow me." He said as he ran up to her and punched her in the stomach then in the head knocking her unconscious.

"Next, my turn." Miroku said as he walked up to her and planted a kiss straight in her mouth.

"Miroku! That kiss is supposed to make her forget everything that's happened! Hello? Are you listening to me?" Kagome asked.

Miroku was still kissing Kikyo and he swirled his tongue around and around enjoying his moment until Sango wacked one of her boomerangs at him.

"Hey! I was enjoying that!" Miroku said to Sango.

"Well, enjoy this." She said as she planted a really big kiss on Miroku's lips.

Sango began to swirl around with her tongue as she felt his tongue and you know what happens next.

About a minute later , they let go.

"Well? Liked that?" She asked.

"Oh yes, very much." He said.

"You two! Quit it!" Kouga yelled.

"Yeah, do that romantic stuff later." Inuyasha yelled.

"Whatever, just let me concentrate." Kagome said as she walked to Kikyo's body and raised her hands in front of her again.

Kikyo began to lift off the ground and a glow surrounded her. Kagome concentrated super hard but finally, she fell to the ground with Kouga catching her.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Kouga asked. "KAGOME!" He yelled.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes seeing Kouga.

"K-Kouga, I did it….I sealed off her miko powers."

"Kagome! You-you're ok!" Kouga yelled as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

What happens next…oooOOOoooOOO. Not telling. Lol! You got to wait! 


End file.
